What Happens After
by griggles
Summary: Sequel to my first Bechloe story "What Happens Next." This will follow Beca and Chloe as they enter the real world and take their relationship to the next level. There will be fluff. A lot of fluff. Dangerous amounts of fluff.
1. I think I Wanna Marry You

This is the sequel to my first Bechloe story "What Happens Next" picking up at Beca's graduation and extending as far as I see fit. This is going to show Beca and Chloe's life as they move into the adult world. There will be a lot of fluff. Like... A LOT of fluff. Anyway I hope this stays true to the original story and I hope you all enjoy! Please review, follow, favorite and review!

* * *

"Rebecca Mitchell," the dean announced. Though the audience applauded, no one came close to matching the noise Chloe made. Even Dr. Mitchell thought it was overkill, but then he thought that about most of what Chloe did for Beca. She needed it. Chloe's enthusiasm and affection balanced so perfectly with Beca's reserved nature. They truly brought the best out in each other.

"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND! MINE! SHE GRADUATED!"

"Chloe settle down," Aubrey scolded.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Chloe really did have every reason to celebrate. Beca's graduation certainly wasn't a given. Her academic shortcomings were no secret, and coming into her final semester she only held a 1.94 GPA. To graduate in the culinary studies program (which Beca chose solely due to its reputation as the easiest at Barden) a student must have at least a 2.0. With her Bella eligibility set to expire at the end of the year, Beca wasn't going to return to school for a fifth year just to get a degree she'd never use. It took hundreds of hours of tutoring and a sexual hiatus that drove Chloe mad, but somehow Beca managed to juggle leading the Bellas to their fourth consecutive championship, several trips to LA in which every conceivable record label tried to woo her and pushing her GPA up just enough to graduate.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Barden University class of 2016!"

The graduates threw their caps in the air as the crowd applauded. As soon as she got the chance Beca ran into the stands to find Chloe.

"You did it! You really did it!"

"I don't see what's so exciting about it. I mean I guess I'm officially qualified to flip burgers at a fast food place."

"Nonsense! You just accomplished something neither Mark Zuckerberg nor Bill Gates has."

"Well I think I can pretty safely say that I'll probably accomplish several things they won't. We're not exactly in the same demographic."

"Come on Beca this is serious! You graduated college! Try to be a little happy for yourself!"

"Well I guess it is kind of cool."

"That's the spirit! Now come on, I'm taking you out for a graduation brunch."

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to do this on my own graduation day," Jesse groaned.

"Oh shut up," Stacie said as she playfully punched Jesse on the arm, "it's all of our graduation day. This is for a good cause."

"Yea we all agreed to do this, and besides, it may be the last time we all get to perform together," Cynthia Rose added.

"So... where is Beca?"

"I think she went to brunch with Chloe."

"Did she say when they'd be coming?"

"No I didn't even know they weren't coming directly here."

"Of course Beca," Jesse grumbled, "this is gonna be a long day."

* * *

"I just don't see the appeal."

"Oh my god Beca we've had this argument like 40 times, just admit that I'm right!"

"I just don't agree."

"Come on Beca billions of people are on my side. The Harry Potter books are amazing and you know it."

"It's about a school for wizards. I mean... isn't that kind of lame?"

"It's about facing your fears and overcoming incredible obstacles! It's a true triumph of the human spirit!"

"It's a school of wizards."

"I give up. I guess we can disagree on one thing."

Beca laughed as she reached for the check.

"Nope."

"Excuse me?"

"Brunch is on me. It's your graduation day, and besides you always pay."

"That's because I like taking care of you."

Chloe smiled at Beca's genuine words.

"You're so sweet, you know that right?"

"Only for you."

These were the moments Chloe cherished. The brief, intimate moments that she and Beca could share in comfortable silence.

"Now come on," Beca said softly, "let's go for a walk."

* * *

"Campus is so nice this time of year."

"It really is."

"I'm gonna miss this place," Chloe sighed.

"Why would you say that?"

"Oh come on Beca, I know you love Barden."

"Of course I love Barden."

"So why would you ask me that?"

"Because you said you were gonna miss it."

"Well Beca, it's customary to miss places that mean a lot to you when you leave."

"Oh I got that," Beca smiled mischievously, "I'm just not sure how you're going to miss Barden when we're not leaving."

"What the-"

Beca couldn't help but laugh at the look of complete and utter disbelief on Chloe's face.

"But, LA?"

"Is only a plane ride away."

"But what about jobs? I mean I already had one lined up in LA. And you have your legions of offers out there. I mean I knew you hadn't taken one yet, but I just kind of assumed you were taking your time to make sure you made the right choice. What are you going to do?"

"Remember that mystery offer I refused to tell you about?"

"Don't remind me," Chloe mumbled, the two had quite an argument about a job opportunity Beca refused to divulge to Chloe.

"It was from Kevin Brady. The head of the music department here at Barden. At first it was a casual conversation, he's a friend of my dad's. He wanted to know why I hadn't joined the music program as a student. We got to talking and he mentioned that the department wanted to move more towards modern music. He said he knew it was a long shot based on my celebrity status, but if I wanted to he'd love to have me head up the new division and teach my mixing techniques. He said he'd do whatever I needed to accommodate my career in the industry, so I can set my own class schedule, structure the department however I see fit and most importantly take frequent trips to LA if necessary. We've spent the past few weeks hammering out the details of my contract and as of last night, I am the official head of the modern music division of the music program."

Chloe's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"At this point you're probably wondering what this means for your career. Well because I'm such a great girlfriend I made it perfectly clear to Barden that we were a package deal. If you didn't have any opportunities here I obviously couldn't stay. Luckily for us, professor Brady's sister-in-law is the principal at Carver Elementary. I sent her your resumé and transcripts and she wants to meet with you next week."

Chloe was still speechless.

"Chloe please say something, if this isn't what you want I can back out. We can still go to LA if you-"

"Beca. You're... you're amazing. You're the greatest girlfriend I could possibly ask for. To do something so gigantic just because you knew how happy it would make me... it's just beyond words. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I love you so much."

"I love you too. In fact, I'm hoping that isn't even the best news you get today."

"How could you possibly top what you just did?"

"Look at where we are."

Beca and Chloe turned a corner to arrive at the abandoned pool.

"The pool?"

"Take a look"

All of the graduating Bellas and Trebles stood, Aubrey and Jesse in the center. Each one with an enormous smile plastered on their faces.

"What is all of this?"

"Chloe, this place has a lot of meaning to us. It's where you first showed me that you loved me. It's where I showed you that I loved you back. Now I'm hoping it can be the place where you make me the happiest woman in the world. Now, are my backup singers ready?"

Everyone shouted a resounding "YES."

"Good, now Ms. Beale, would you be so kind as to take your seat?"

Beca sat Chloe down in the single chair she had left in the pool and then took her place among the singers. Both groups started to harmonize as Beca waited for her cue.

"_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,_

_No one will know oh oh oh,_

_Oh, come on, girl._

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,_

_Shots of patron,_

_And it's on, girl._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_

_So what you wanna do?_

_Let's just run girl._

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._

_No, I won't blame you;_

_It was fun, girl._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby, baby._

_Oh, it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._"

Chloe's face was soaked with tears. Beca approached her slowly and got on one knee, pulling out a small black box.

"Chloe, you make me happier than I ever thought I could be. You make me feel like I can be anyone and do anything, yet nobody in the world makes me feel more comfortable in my own skin than you do. I can't imagine being with anyone else and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So, Chloe Beale," Beca opened the box revealing an enormous diamond ring, "will you marry me?"

Chloe's smile was so large that not even her trembling hands could cover it. The tears rolling down her cheeks were of pure joy. At this exact moment, life was perfect.

"Yes. Yes. Oh my god yes!"

Beca moved in to kiss Chloe, hoping the moment would never die. The Bellas and Trebles applauded wildly as Aubrey moved in to embrace her best friend.

"I'm getting married!" Chloe shouted at the top of her lungs.

Jesse hugged Beca as Chloe had her moment with Aubrey.

"I'm really happy for you."

"You'll get your moment soon enough," Beca said, glancing at Stacie out of the corner of her eye.

"Double wedding?"

"Don't give Chloe any ideas," Beca joked.

The rest of the singers gave the pair their congratulations before eventually dispersing, leaving only Beca and Chloe to lie in the abandoned pool."

"I love you," Chloe whispered softly into Beca's ear.

"I love you too."

"One of these days we really have to thank Bruno Mars for all that he's done for us."

* * *

Probably my favorite thing that I've ever written. Fun fact for anyone interested (or anyone interested in taking the idea), I had originally planned for Beca to propose and for Chloe to just laugh and take a ring out of her pocket that she was planning on using in her own proposal, but I just loved this scene too much to tamper with it in any way. Anyway, hope you liked it! More fluff to come!


	2. We are the Champions

I'm not sure of the exact time skip, but I'd imagine it's about 9 months or so. All you really need to know in that regard is that Chloe and Beca aren't married yet (that'll probably be chapter 4). Anyway hate to pimp myself here, but please check out my other new Bechloe story "Singers and Superheroes." I guarantee you will not find a more original idea for these characters on this site. Anyway, before we get into this next chapter I wanted to thank you all for the overwhelming response to the first chapter. I mean over 100 follows on the first day? That's just incredible. You guys are awesome, enjoy!

* * *

"Chloe come tell me if I look ok!" Beca shouted from the bathroom of their hotel room.

"You know in all of the years we've been together I don't think I've ever heard you ask that question," Chloe joked as she walked in.

"Well excuse me for being nervous, it is my first nomination after all,"

"It's the first of many, I'm expecting you to fill up our shelves with Grammy's. Besides you're nominated in two categories, I'm sure we'll bring home at least one."

"One category, Jesse and I agreed that if we win for _Underground_ he gets to keep the trophy."

_Underground_ was a small indie movie directed by some kid only a few years older than Beca and Chloe. When Jesse was hired to score it (while still in college), he brought Beca along as a collaborator. It became a major pain to work on while still in school, but it went on to become an enormous hit. It was nominated for several academy awards including best picture, but more importantly for Jesse and Beca it garnered both a Grammy nomination and an Oscar for best original score.

"Ok, so we'll only get one tonight. That's a nice modest pace, we'll get a new one every year, each time in a different category."

"So by my 40's you're expecting to work on latin jazz just to win a different Grammy?"

"That's the plan. Someone has to put a roof over our head."

"I really do spoil you don't I?"

"Nonsense, I just love having a winner as my fiancé."

They laughed before sharing a soft kiss.

"And look on the bright side, if you lose we get to throw a big temper tantrum on the way out."

"I really hope you don't actually do that."

"Shame you don't have much say in the matter."

* * *

There was nothing Beca despised more than walking the red carpet. It somehow combined pretty much everything she hated about her business. The flashing lights, the pushy paparazzi, the constant judgement, if Chloe wasn't so damn good at it she wouldn't even bother taking part. Still, this was a pretty big night for her so she was willing to put up with all of the crap if it meant walking out with a Grammy.

_"Beca! Beca over here!"_

_"Beca you look fantastic!"_

_"Beca why don't we ever see in LA?"_

_"Beca is it true that Chloe's pregnant?"_

_"Are you the father? Are you a man?"_

Beca rolled her eyes at the ridiculous paparazzi. Luckily for her, Chloe was ready.

"Of course I'm not pregnant! Everyone knows I wear the pants in this relationship."

They all shared a laugh over that one. After that it was a steady stream of praise about how good Chloe looked, how nervous they assumed Beca was and how honored she should be just to be here. Not that all of that wasn't true, but Beca had bigger things on her mind than under qualified journalists and their flashing lights.

"Where's Jesse?"

"I think that's him over there with Drake."

"Think we should go ruin his fun?"

"You read my mind."

The girls walked over to Jesse and Stacie as he made conversation with one of his favorite musicians.

"So Drake, when are we gonna work together?"

"Sorry bro, I don't work with anyone until they've won two Grammy's."

"So after tonight I'll be halfway there! Come on man I'm working on this big thing with Ben Affleck that you would be perfect for!"

"I'd be careful with this one Drake, you know he's not even letting me keep the trophy if we win tonight?" Beca chimed in.

"So you're stealing from a girl? Wow, not cool," he said as he started walking away. Beca could only laugh.

"Wait! No, we agreed to it! Seriously Beca?"

"Just busting your balls. Now come on, let's go inside."

* * *

"Beca calm down, you're twitching again. Try to just enjoy the monologue. You're in the third category."

Beca couldn't sit still. She was too nervous. Some comedian serving as the host was on the stage cracking jokes (Jimmy Kimmel? Jimmy Fallon? Jimmy Leno? Beca was almost certain his name was Jimmy), but she simply couldn't pay attention.

"Excuse me for being nervous this is kind of a big deal."

"_Ladies and gentlemen Beca Mitchell is here tonight,_" suddenly the spotlight was on her as the host spoke, "_and it's a good thing too. We see her so rarely that TMZ had her legally declared dead last month._" This elicited a big laugh from the audience. Even Chloe was hysterical. "_Seriously Beca you need to get out more. I'm sure your cats wouldn't mind a quiet evening at home without you,_" the audience laughed even harder. Even Beca couldn't help but chuckle. The fact that she didn't live in LA combined with her limited tolerance for the press gave Beca and undeserved reputation as a bit of a hermit. It wasn't true, but it provided comedic fodder and Beca couldn't really complain.

* * *

"And the Grammy goes to... Beca Mitchell!"

The crowd erupted into applause as Beca hugged Chloe. Jesse and Stacie gave her pats on the back as she ran up to the stage to accept her award. She hugged the presenter (Jimmy Buffet? Jimmy Carter? This time she was sure his name was Jimmy).

"Oh my god. I don't even know what to say. This is just too amazing. Did you know my dad wanted me to be an English teacher?"

Laughs filled the room.

"And you know what? I really want to thank him. Because if he hadn't made me go to college I wouldn't be on this stage today. I also wouldn't have met the love of my life, and without you Chloe I don't know where I would be. Thank you so much for helping me become the musician and the person I am today, and let's hope I'm back up here plenty more times before it's all said and done. I know how sexy you find winners."

The laughs continued with cheers mixed in. Beca kissed the trophy before raising it above her head and walking off stage. Not much could make this night better.

* * *

"And the Grammy goes to... Jesse Young and Beca Mitchell!"

Beca couldn't believe it. Two Grammy's? On her first nominations? This was unreal.

"Well that was faster than I thought," Beca deadpanned to a thunderous laugh, "so Jesse how does it feel to finally win something?"

It was a bit of an inside joke, but the few in the audience who understood it went nuts.

"Ok you already got your speech Beca so now it's my turn. Honestly though I'd be crazy not to thank Beca, because without her help I probably would have destroyed the movie. I also want to thank my girlfriend Stacie, my parents, everyone involve in the movie and last but not least another shout out to Chloe Beale for stealing this one away from me," Jesse laughed as he pointed to Beca, "I don't know what I'd do if I were still stuck with her. Thanks for making our movie such a success and let's hope it ends with some Oscar gold!"

* * *

"So I think I was the big winner of the night," Chloe said as she and Beca lied down in their hotel bed.

"How do you figure?"

"Well, you won two Grammy's tonight but one of them was split with Jesse so that's really only like 1.5. I was mentioned in two speeches. Two FULL speeches. Two is bigger than one and a half. Therefore, I win."

"Damn it you're right. So how does the winner want to spend her night on top?"

"She'd like to spend it on top of the loser."

"Well if you insist." Beca smiled as Chloe moved in to kiss her. If anything could make this night better, it was what Chloe was about to do.


	3. Wedding Day

Sorry updates have been infrequent, I've been really busy with my other Bechloe story (Singers and Superheroes) which I highly recommend as it's my favorite thing that I've ever written. Anyway, here's chapter 3. Keep up the great support!

* * *

"Beca hurry up! If we don't pick up my parents from the airport on time Aubrey might have to give me away."

Beca cringed at the thought. The wedding was only a few days away, and Chloe was turning into a very stressed bride. Every little issue was blown completely out of proportion. Beca wanted to call her a Bridezilla, but at this stage that was the last argument she needed to have. Besides, when she wasn't being ordered around she found it kind of cute.

"Chloe their doesn't land for more than an hour."

"I'm not taking any chances! Now get in the car before I rescind your invitation to the wedding."

Beca rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Wouldn't be much of a wedding without a groom now would it. And by the way, how did we decide that you were the bridge again?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Indulge me."

"You proposed to me. You're the one with the best man. You're just the man in our relationship."

"Should I be offended by that? I feel like I should be offended by that. And also, I didn't want a best man, Jesse demanded the role."

"Sorry hun, you still have a best man. And you had a bachelor party."

"It was absolutely not a bachelor party!"

"You went to Vegas and gambled for two full days!"

"That paid for the down payment on our house!"

"Doesn't mean it wasn't a bachelor party."

"I'm never listening to Jesse again," Beca grumbled.

"Wasn't Vegas Cynthia Rose's idea?"

"Yea but kidnapping me was Jesse's. And by the way, thanks for warning me ahead of time."

"I'm sorry but watching you get kidnapped was too amazing an opportunity to turn down."

"My point being none of this was my idea. And if I'm the groom why did you make me go through weeks of dress shopping."

"It was three hours!"

"Could've fooled me."

"And as I recall you said no to a suit. Finding a dress in three hours is fairly good time, and I just wanted to make sure my groom looked perfect for my wedding."

"Can we at least stop calling me the groom? I mean... I don't have a penis."

"What is this really about?" Chloe suddenly squealed in excitement, "Has badass Beca Mitchell been dreaming about her wedding since she was a little girl? That's so adorable!"

"What? No."

"You know you can never lie to me," Chloe said before humming the wedding march.

"It's not that though! It's just that... I don't know, I kind of feel like I've become an accessory to your wedding. I mean, it is my wedding too you know."

Chloe leaned in, resting her head on Beca's shoulder as she drove.

"First of all, that's just as adorable. I like open, vulnerable Beca. She should come out more often. Second of all, you know this day is just as much for you as it is for me. It's about us. It's about our love and how we're going to spend the rest of our lives together. Notice all of the "our's" and "we's" and "us's" in that sentence."

"I know, sorry, I was being stupid."

"No you weren't. Come on Beca, what's something we can do for you to show that's it's just as much your wedding as it is mine?"

"I don't know. I didn't really have a plan with this. It just sort of came out."

"What if before my dad gives me away, your dad walks you down the aisle too. So you can feel like the bride being given away."

"That's... actually a good idea."

"Why the pause? Did you not believe in my ability to fix this? Have you learned nothing in our time together."

"No, no. It was just old Beca instinct. As soon as I heard the words "dad", "aisle" and "bride" I just sort of assumed it was a bad idea and needed to poke a hole in it. Then I remembered, holy shit, I'm getting married. And I'm actually happy about it. And my dad should be a part of it because he's my dad and not quite the horrible ass face I thought he was. You've domesticated me and I'm totally fine with it."

Both girls smiled.

"See, I love this Beca."

"Even I have to admit she's a pleasant change of pace," Beca said as she pulled into a parking spot. "Thank you for fixing me Chloe."

"You're welcome Beca. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Bruce!"

"Beca!"

Nobody really understood the bond between Beca and Chloe's father Bruce. It made absolutely no sense, they were completely different people with virtually nothing in common. Yet the moment they met they hit it off and had become about as inseparable as a girl and a future father in law could get. His presence somehow made her more outgoing, more playful. Chloe always enjoyed it, even as the rest of her family (including her mother Nicole) made jokes about how he was going to steal her away.

"Hi mom."

"Get over here Chloe."

Chloe shared a hug with her mother.

"Well we might as well start catching up now, knowing those two we'll have a while."

"You know he still hasn't stopped talking about that birthday present she got him."

A few months earlier for Bruce's 60th birthday, Beca used her connections in the music industry to reach Steelers quarterback Ben Roethlisberger. Everyone in Chloe's family was a Steelers fan, and by virtue of their relationship Beca was as well. Luckily for her, Ben was a nice guy and agreed to call Bruce and wish him a happy birthday in exchange for a few autographs for some relatives.

"It was really sweet. She's never gotten me anything that amazing. Well... except for this."

Chloe flashed her ring, which she tended to do at any opportunity.

"It's such an amazing ring. What is it three carats?"

"Four."

"So beautiful. I can't wait for the wedding."

"Neither can I. It's gonna be perfect."

* * *

Beca and Chloe wanted to keep the wedding small. Only immediate family and close friends. They wanted it to be intimate, and more importantly they didn't want the paparazzi getting wind of it. Beca was smart enough to set up a decoy wedding in Los Angeles two weeks later. Nothing too dramatic, but she booked a church and banquet hall on her credit card and told her manager to quietly leak it to the press. Everything related to their actual wedding was paid for in Chloe's name. It was the most important day of their life, they wouldn't let it be ruined by enterprising camera men. Tonight was the rehearsal dinner, tomorrow the actual wedding. They had agreed that the best man and maid of honor would give speeches tonight and that they would give theirs as vows tomorrow.

"Be honest, you're a little thrilled that we got here first."

"What? No way, what are you talking about?" Chloe blushed.

"Come on, you know how happy you are that we're getting married before Aubrey and Benji."

"... Ok fine. I'm gonna rub it in Aubrey's face for the rest of her life. She always got to go first, to be the captain, now finally I get to win something."

"I love how competitive you get sometimes."

"Oh come on you don't feel EXACTLY the same way about Jesse and Stacie?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"So I didn't hear you shouting "suck it bitch, I win," to him the day after you proposed?"

"... You weren't supposed to hear that."

"I rest my case."

"Oh come on he always made fun of me for being such a commitaphobe. It was a little nice to be able to rub it in his face. Now, for the rest of his life no matter what happens he'll have to live with the fact that I beat him. Who's the commitaphobe now Jesse?"

"You're ridiculous."

"I blame you."

"I guess we're just the best couple. We should give super obnoxious sagely advice to the others about all things relationships."

"I already made Benji set an appointment to talk to us since he wanted our opinion on something."

"Is something wrong between him and Aubrey?"

"No, he was picking a new paint color for the den. I just wanted to be obnoxious about it."

"You read my mind."

Suddenly they heard glasses clinking. Apparently it was time for the toasts. By virtue of winning their game of rock, paper, scissors Aubrey got to go to first.

"Hello everyone. First of all, we wanted to thank you all for coming, especially those of you who came from far away. But more importantly, this night is about Chloe and Beca. I've been best friends with Chloe since we met as freshmen, but Beca and I didn't get off to a great start. We actually hated each other. Over time, we became friends and I realized what an amazing person she was. Even if she doesn't always show it, she's one of the smartest, most caring people I've ever met, and I couldn't ask for a better person to marry my best friend."

Everyone applauded. Now it was Jesse's turn.

"Like Chloe and Aubrey, I met Beca as a freshman at Barden. That's also when I met Chloe, and even though I really wanted to hate her because of how close she and Beca were I couldn't because she's just such so nice. She sees the best in everyone, and she's the only person in the world who could have convinced Beca to settle down and get married. So congratulations guys, I wish you all of the happiness in the world."

* * *

"Wow, you look fantastic," Jesse said as he walked into Beca's dressing room, "looks like I'm gonna lose the cold feet pool."

"Please tell me you aren't betting on whether or not I'm gonna run away."

"We just wanted to be prepared in case it did happen, we only charged $5 a box."

"You're an amazing friend," Beca said sarcastically.

"It was all in good fun. So in all seriousness, nervous?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Really? I'm not gonna lie I'm a little disappointed."

"Seriously?"

"Yea. I really wanted you to freak out so I could calm you down and save the day."

"Once again, you're just a stellar friend."

"That's why you made me the best man."

"You made yourself the best man."

"I'm pretty sure that's not what happened."

"You begged me."

"No, no I'm almost certain that's not true."

"You said you wouldn't come to the wedding otherwise."

"I guess we just have different memories of the event in question."

They shared a quick laugh before Beca spoke.

"Well in all seriousness, thank you for being a great best man. If it's any consolation, you know this day probably wouldn't have happened without you."

"You just needed a little push. I was happy to give it. Besides, it worked out for both of us. If I hadn't done it I wouldn't have found my Chloe."

"So it really did work out for both of us."

"Yea. Come on, let's go get you married."

* * *

The wedding march played as Beca's father walked her down the aisle. As soon as she reached the altar she turned and waited for Chloe to enter her sight. When she did, Beca was nearly speechless. Chloe had never looked better

"Holy shi-"

Suddenly Jesse's hand covered her mouth

"This is a house of god Beca."

Beca could hardly help herself. She had seen Chloe's dress, but she couldn't imagine anyone looking this beautiful. The white of the dress meshed so perfectly with both her red hair and blue eyes. This was the epitome of human beauty, as breathtaking as a person could ever hope to be. She didn't focus on the minister as he spoke, instead trying to soak in the moment. Memorizing every detail of Chloe's face.

"The couple has decided to write their own vows."

Chloe cleared her throat and began.

"Beca, we've been together for four years now, and they have been the four happiest years of my life. You make me smile, you hold me when I cry, you take care of me when I'm sick and above all else I know how much you do just to make me happy. I can never thank you enough for all that you've done for me and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I swear I'll spend every day of it trying to make you as happy as you've made me."

There wasn't a dry eye in the building.

"Chloe, you're perfect. You're everything anyone could ever hope for in a friend, a teammate or a wife. Before I met you I was just an angry teenager who wanted to make music, and now I'm the happiest person in the world because I hear it whenever I'm with you. I'll never understand what you saw in me, but for some reason you let me love you and for that I promise I'll never stop loving you. You said you wanted to make me as happy as I've made you but that would be impossible because you make me happier than anyone could ever be. I promise to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I love you and how amazing you make me feel every day."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone stood and cheered as the two women kissed. Beca hoped this moment would last forever. Chloe knew that as long as they were together it would.


	4. I'm Glad You Came

Sorry updates have been so infrequent, my other story has pretty much monopolized my writing time. Anyway, here's chapter 4.

* * *

"Beca! Where the hell are you and why don't you have my macaroni and cheese?"

Chloe's pregnancy was... difficult. Beca thought of her as one giant hormone at this point. She had no idea how far someone could be pushed just by a having a baby in their stomach. Beca made the decision early on to be as accommodating as possible considering this whole thing was her idea. She'd even given into Chloe's love of pet names. Chloe had initially pushed for adoption, but Beca insisted on Chloe carrying the child with the argument of "not wasting her perfect genes." There were times she regretted those words. Now was one of them.

"Honey you asked me for a steak."

"Oh so you're calling me a liar?"

"No, no, no, I'm sorry baby I must have misheard you. I'll have that mac and cheese for you right away."

"And why aren't you wearing the sweater I bought you?"

"Because honey it's July and it's 99 degrees outside."

"You don't like it do you? You hate it! You threw it away didn't you! Oh my god Beca how could you have thrown away such an important memento of our relationship?"

"No, no honey it's right in my closet where I left it. I'll go put it on ok?"

Suddenly Chloe started to sob.

"Chloe what's wrong."

Chloe only signaled with her hands for Beca to sit down and hold her.

"I'm a horrible wife. I'm being so mean to you and you're still being my perfect, fuzzy little Bilbo. How could you let me do this to you?"

"Shh, it's ok, trust me Chloe. I told you from the start, these 9 months are only for you."

"But look at me! I'm so fat and hideous and gross. I can't even look pretty for my wife anymore."

"Nonsense Chloe. I don't care what you look like, you'll always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me. And you're carrying our baby. You're hotness plus his cuteness equals a level of beauty that's just not fair to everyone else."

"_His_ cuteness?"

"Because it's gonna be a boy."

"What makes you so sure?"

"He told me last night."

"You can talk to our baby?"

"I'm like Dr. Doolittle only with fetuses."

"Why can't I talk to our baby?"

Chloe's tears only got worse.

"No, no honey I didn't mean it like that. It was like a dream. You're just as connected to our baby as I am ok?"

Chloe only nodded, tears still in her eyes.

"I love you so much. So does this mean you'll run out and get me a cheesesteak?"

"But what about the mac and cheese?"

"Who said anything about mac and cheese?"

"_Great,_" Beca thought.

"But honey the closest cheesesteak place is 40 minutes away."

Chloe broke out those damn Disney princess puppy dog eyes.

"I'll be back by 10."

* * *

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Oh come on Beca it can't be that bad."

Beca continued to bang her head against the table.

"She sent me out for M&M's at 4:30 in the morning yesterday. She didn't specify which kind so to be safe I got one of each. She responded by saying I thought she was fat."

"... Ok so maybe it is that bad," Jesse laughed.

"This is the first time I've done anything but work or Chloe duty in five weeks. Thank you so much for sending Stacie by the way."

"Do you think she'll behave with someone other than you? I don't want my wife saying we can't be friends with you anymore because Chloe exploded at her over a pack of Jolly Ranchers."

"I sincerely hope so. I didn't want to make the candy mistake twice so I loaded the house with it yesterday afternoon. I also have every fast food restaurant within seven miles on alert that we might need urgent deliveries, and I've bribed all of our neighbors with kids to make an extra plate of whatever they're having for dinner just in case."

"Wow, so you're being... thorough."

"Just wait until Stacie gets pregnant."

"Oh we're years away. Besides, I'm pretty sure she'll just get even hornier than usual. Speaking of which, have you and Chloe been... you know?"

"Well... kind of."

"What do you mean kind of?"

"It's not so much us having sex so much as it's her informing me what she'd like done to her and then me doing it."

"So you haven't had an orgasm in-"

"a long, long time."

"I'd offer my services but I guess you don't play for that team."

"At this point I'd nail a hobo, only thing that's stopping me from pouncing on you is the ring on my finger and the one on yours."

"Well don't let mine stop you, Stacie would love it if you joined us. She talks about you... a lot... in that way."

"I'm not sure if I should be horrified or flattered."

"I'd say a bit of both. If it makes you any less creeped out Aubrey is her number one dream target."

"Aubrey?"

"She wants to 'bring out the wild side of the domesticated beast.'"

"I'll keep that in mind. Well, I should probably get back. Chloe's pretty clingy right now."

Beca couldn't say she enjoyed the ride home. She would have loved some peace and quiet, but this was her idea and she had to live with the consequences of her actions. She arrived at home with a note waiting for her on the door.

"_Spending the night at Stacie/Jessie's. Dinner's waiting on the table. DJ Roomba roaming the living room to serenade you upon arrival. All phones disconnected to ensure a peaceful evening. Enjoy your night off! Xoxo_"

Beca couldn't help but smile.

"_Even when she's horrible she's amazing._"

* * *

"What do you think poses a bigger threat to society: zombies or werewolves?"

This was Chloe's latest hormonal trend. She'd pose the most random questions she could possibly come up with and force Beca into debates that would take almost the entire day.

"I guess zombies?"

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!"

"Well, zombies are always zombies right? Werewolves are only an issue during full moons. Once every 28 days for approximately half of the day. Werewolves would have to be 56 times more dangerous than zombies for them to pose a greater threat."

"You just proved my point!"

"Explain."

"Zombies are _always_ zombies. Once you find them you've found them. But werewolves can hide in plain sight. There's no way to identify them."

Beca had a tendency to get really involved in these debates fairly quickly. If nothing else, Chloe was creative. This was a legitimate question that needed answering.

"Yes but all you'd have to do to stop werewolves is block out the moon!"

"Oh come on Beca that's-"

Chloe suddenly stopped.

"Is something wrong?"

"Umm... I think my water just broke."

"WHAT?"

"Yea..."

"Chloe you're not due for two more weeks!"

"Well he's coming now!"

"Shit we need to go! Here's the phone, Call Aubrey and tell her to come over and get an overnight bag ready before she comes to the hospital. I'll have Jesse tell everyone, and then I'll call my dad and-"

"Beca!"

"What? Are you ok?"

"Just calm down. Let's appreciate this for a moment. We're having a baby."

"We're having a baby."

Beca's eyes met Chloe's and they moved in for a kiss.

"We're having a baby."

* * *

"Beca you no good piece of shit why would you put this thing in me!" Chloe screamed between contractions.

"Honey I have a vagina. I most certainly did not put that thing inside of you."

Chloe's screams got even louder.

"Ok not the point, come on baby push! PUSH DAMN YOU!"

"The head is crowning," the doctor said.

"COME ON CHLOE JUST A LITTLE BIT MORE!"

After a few more screams the baby was out.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!"

"Nailed it," Beca said quietly.

"He's so beautiful," Chloe said softly.

Beca couldn't help but smile at how much the baby resembled Chloe.

"He has your eyes."

"Hey buddy, I'm your mommy," Chloe said with a smile, "and that lovely lady over there is your daddy."

"Daddy?"

"Sorry, my vagina, I'm the mommy."

Beca rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I guess that's fair."

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Yes please."

Beca walked over to Chloe and held her son.

"Hey little guy. I guess I'm your daddy. Sorry in advance about not being able to teach you about sports and stuff. That's what mommy and uncle Jesse are for I guess. But I'll show you how to make music. And how to pick up chicks."

"Beca!"

"That one's our little secret. And I'll show you how to make pancakes, and tie your shoes, and bother aunt Aubrey, and juggle three or less objects, and I'll even learn to shave and tie ties and other boy stuff so someone can teach you that."

Chloe and Beca looked at each other with nothing but love.

"You're gonna be an amazing daddy, mommy or whatever decide to call you Beca."

"So are you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Beca handed the baby back to Chloe.

"So what should we name him?"

"How about Guillermo?"

"Guillermo?"

"It'd be funny if we just gave him a really confusing name. He could be the first ever ginger Guillermo."

"We find that funny now but I guarantee you he won't in a few years."

"Point taken. What do you think?"

"We could name him after someone we know."

"Who do we know that we'd want to name him after?"

"Not my dad. We could name him after yours, but I don't really like the sound of Bruce Mitchell. It sounds too much like a 1950's detective."

"What about Jesse or Benji?"

"Do we really want to give either of them the ego boost?"

"True. Any other ideas?"

"Well... I have one... but you're gonna think I'm a nerd."

"I already do Beca. What are you thinking?"

"Well... what if we named him Clark Kent Mitchell? You know so he could be our little Superman. It's just an idea-"

"I love it!"

"Really?"

"Of course I do! He'll be our little Superman. What do you think little guy?"

Clark let out a light squeal.

"So that settles it. Clark Kent Mitchell."

"I love you Chloe. So, so, so much."

"I love you too Beca. And now we have a family."


	5. Sick as a Dog

Here's Chapter 5!

* * *

Beca held out on moving to Los Angeles as long as possible. She liked the idea of raising her children in a small town in Georgia. In truth it wasn't her own necessity that forced her hand, but that of her friends. Jesse's career scoring films was getting bigger and bigger to the point where he couldn't reasonably stay out of Los Angeles anymore, and Benji was quickly becoming one of the bigger magicians on the professional circuit. Stacie served as his lovely on stage assistant.

Things like that made the move much easier for all six. No matter what, they pretty much always had reasons to see each other. Beca and Jesse agreed to a shared office and studio space for both personal and economic reasons. Benji and Stacie were a great team on stage, and being managed by Aubrey the control freak certainly didn't hurt. They were Aubrey's only clients, not because she couldn't get more, but because she, like Chloe, had chosen to focus on being a mom.

Only two months after Clark was born, Aubrey announced she was pregnant with her first child. A girl they would name Lois Elizabeth Wilson. Unlike Chloe and Beca, who had decided to wait until they were a bit older for their second child, Aubrey and Benji had child number two a little more than a year later, naming him Tyler Harrison Wilson.

And that's what led to Beca lying in a queen size bed in her fairly new Los Angeles home with her wife and four-year-old son. As much as she enjoyed cuddling with both of them as she slept, she knew it wasn't smart. Whenever Clark got sick, despite every medical reason to the contrary, Chloe allowed him to sleep with them if he thought it would make him feel better. And just as it always happened, Clark would wake up the next morning feeling better and Chloe would be sick.

"Beca?"

"Yea?"

"I don't feel good."

"Of course you don't. This wouldn't keep happening if you'd just wear a mask when he sleeps with us you know."

"But then he'd still be sick."

"You realize how ridiculous that sounds right?"

"No I take the sickness away from him. That's what makes it work, it's fair, one of us has to be sick. And I'm happy to do it for him."

"I would be too if that made any sense whatsoever."

"Can you stay home today and take care of him?"

"I'm really sorry Chloe I can't. What if I brought him with me to work?"

"Are you sure?"

"He's an angel, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Ok, did you hear that buddy you're going to work with mommy!"

"Yay!"

"Come on, let's go get you ready."

* * *

"Uncle Jesse!"

Clark ran straight towards Jesse as soon they walked through the door. Jesse picked him up as soon as he reached him.

"Hey what's up champ! Wow look at you you're growing so quickly."

"Jesse you literally saw him 10 days ago."

"And he's put on at least one sixty fourth of an inch since then. Haven't you buddy?"

Clark nodded eagerly in agreement.

"So what brings you to the office today little guy?"

"Mommy got sick."

Jesse looked over to Beca.

"She did the 'let him sleep with you when he's sick' thing again didn't she?"

"Yup."

"Every freaking time."

"Hey can you watch him for like an hour or so? I've got some new artist coming in and I don't want to bore him."

"Yea sure I don't have anything special to do today. Come on buddy let's go have some fun."

* * *

Beca came by Jesse's office at 11:30 to pick up her son.

"So how was your meeting?"

"Horrible. I'm not working with that bit- bad person."

"Well sorry to hear that. At least we had some fun."

"Really? What'd you guys do?"

"We watched cartoons!" Clark shouted.

"You did? Wow that sounds like fun."

"Uh huh."

"And did Uncle Jesse laugh even harder than you did?"

Clark nodded. Beca smirked at Jesse, who didn't show a hint of remorse. He loved cartoons and wasn't ashamed to admit it.

"So you're scoring Disney movies now?"

"Technically Pixar."

"Well I guess that's a moderate step up."

"It's gonna win me Oscar number two."

Beca looked down at her son.

"So what do you say to Uncle Jesse for playing with you while I had to work?"

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome little man."

"Jesse have you eaten? I'll treat you to lunch."

"Yea that'd be great."

"So how about you buddy are you hungry?"

"Yea!"

"What does mommy usually make you for lunch?"

"Pie!"

"You're a clever one I'll give you that, but I'm pretty sure mommy doesn't give you pie for lunch."

"Pie!"

"Sorry honey but we can't have pie for lunch. Do you want pizza?"

"Pizza pie!"

"Ok baby we'll get you a pizza pie."

"Yay!"

Beca loved how much like Chloe her son was. Always happy and excited, even if he did have a bit of a mischievous streak. Other than the brown hair and difference in gender, it was almost like having a little Chloe she could carry around with her.

* * *

Beca led Clark into her studio after lunch.

"So this is where mommy works."

"Can I play with the buttons?"

"No honey mommy needs those to work. Now sit here for just a minute while I go make a quick phone call."

Beca's phone call took less than a minute, but by the time she turned around Clark was already turning one of the dials on one of her machines.

"Clark don't touch that!"

Clark innocently took his hands off of the machine and pouted. Beca had to inspect the damage. She put on her headphones listen. And it was... good. Really good. Beca wouldn't have ever thought of doing that. It took an honest mistake by a child to show her how to improve a song that had been bothering her for weeks.

"I'm sorry mommy."

"No, no, honey it's ok. I'm sorry I snapped at you like that."

Clark clearly noticed the smile on Beca's face as she spoke.

"Did I do good mommy?"

"You did great baby."

Beca spent the rest of the day letting Clark fiddle with dials—not on essential songs of course, but on tracks that were already completed and wouldn't need to be released. In truth it was probably random coincidence or just her incredibly biased opinion as a parent, but Beca liked to believe he had a gift. Songs sounded better after he played with them.

"Ready to go buddy?"

"But I wanna keep playing with the buttons!"

"I promise you can come back and play with them another time, don't you want to see if mommy's feeling better?"

"Ok."

"We just have to stop at the grocery store on the way back, then we'll go home and see mommy."

* * *

"What kind of cereal do you want?" Beca asked Clark, sitting in the top compartment of the shopping cart.

"That one!" He said pointing to the frosted flakes.

Beca held the box up to Clark's face.

"What did mommy say about this cereal?"

"Never play with tigers!"

"Especially when..."

"Especially when they can talk and look like cartoons!"

"Good boy."

They went through the store, aisle by aisle picking out the things they needed.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Cake!"

"Cake? I thought you wanted pie?"

"Cake and pie!"

"What would you pick if you could only have one?"

Clark's brow furrowed as he thought for a moment. Then, the patented smile he inherited from Chloe beamed across his face.

"I'd ask you to give me cake and mommy to give me pie!"

"You're such a smart little boy, but we can't get both. The store doesn't allow it."

"Why not?"

"Because they know it will give little boys like you tummy aches."

"But what if I had cake today and pie tomorrow?"

"The store knows that as soon as you finish the cake you'll want the pie."

"The store is smart isn't it?"

"Yes it is. But you've been so good today that you get to have whatever you want for dinner AND for dessert. So what do you want?"

"Hmm... I think I want pie."

"Well pie is only for dessert. What do you want for dinner?"

"Hmm... what do you think mommy would want?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because mommy's sick so she should get to pick."

"That's so sweet of you. You're such a good boy."

"So does this mean I get cake and pie?"

"I really wish I could honey but remember the store won't allow it. Come on, let's go get some chicken soup for mommy."

"Where do you chickens come from?"

"Chickens come from eggs."

"Where do eggs come from?"

"Eggs come from chickens."

Clarks brow furrowed once again in thought.

"But that doesn't make sense. Why do chickens come from eggs but eggs come from chickens?"

"Nobody knows. Maybe some day you can figure it out."

"Do babies come from eggs too?"

"Kind of."

"I heard the stork brings babies."

Beca had to scan her memories for a time when Chloe explained this to her. Had she told him the stork story? Better safe than sorry.

"Yea, that's right."

"Then who brings the stork's babies?"

"That's another thing you might figure out some day. Did mommy tell you about the stork?"

"No aunt Aubrey told me and Lois when we went to their house last weekend."

"You and Lois are best friends aren't you?"

"Yea! Just like you and mommy!"

Beca laughed. At the rate those two were going they probably would be.

* * *

"We're home!"

Chloe walked downstairs in a bathrobe, clearly still sick.

"Did you guys have fun?"

"Yea! Mommy let me play with the buttons!"

"She did? Mommy doesn't even let me play those buttons."

"So our son is a musical prodigy."

"Really?"

"Yup. Every time he touched a track it turned into gold."

"And you're not just saying that because it's a lyric."

"I'm 100% serious. He touched one thing when I wasn't looking and it fixed a problem I've been struggling with for weeks. It's incredible."

"Did you hear that buddy? You're gonna be a star!"

"Yay!"

"So how was your day at home?"

"Not fun. I haven't gotten out of bed all day."

"I'm sorry. Want me to cheer you up?"

"Yes please."

"Clark show mommy what you picked out for dinner."

"I got chicken soup!"

"And tell her why you picked that out."

"Because mommy said I could pick whatever I wanted for dinner so I asked what you wanted and she said chicken soup because it would make you feel better."

Chloe smiled as brightly as someone with a bad cold could before picking up her son.

"That was so sweet of you honey. I love you."

"I love you too mommy. I hope you feel better."

"I do now. Come on, let's eat."


End file.
